Movies
by classicalwolf
Summary: Mark thinks about his life and the life of his friends as he hears Roger's band perform. The lyrics sung by Roger are from Alien Ant Farm's song Movies.


Mark smiled proudly as he watched Roger's band perform. He knew how hard Roger had worked on his music, most of his motivation being to impress Mark. Roger had even said that the only thing that mattered that night was that Mark was there. Mark knew Roger would only be singing for him, no matter how many other fans were there. As their relationship grew deeper, Mark took a stronger interest in the music Roger's band performed, and had been known to analyze the lyrics, comparing or working them in to his life or the life of his friends. The lyrics were so poignant, profound, and down-to-earth, it was hard not to do so.

Mark's gaze was fixated on Roger's jacket, how Roger smiled, and the look in his eyes. Music was a large part of Roger's life, as film was to Mark's, and to each what brought them happiness. Mark stared intently at Roger, waiting for the next song to begin, struggling to enjoy the performance as just a performance, not as a time for contemplation. The strong guitar chords and Roger's clear voice caught Mark's breath, because they were carrying amazing lyrics.

_"At slow speed we all seem focused. In motion we seem wrong "._

Mark couldn't help but find himself nodding, intrigued by the lyrics. He had a feeling this song would connect to his films as well. As he'd watched passers-by on the street, at first glance, they seemed better of than he. He didn't know their life story but it seemed better than his, because they weren't him, at that very moment. "The grass seems greener on the other side", he thought to himself. Everyone seemed so composed and directed in the motions needed to go about their day. Mark wished he could be that composed, he always looked rushed and confused, changing his mind at the last minute about a shot or a lens. Deep down, Mark knew that everyone had their troubles and trials, some had it worse than him, some better, but everyone had their difficulties.

_"I want you to be free . Don't worry about me. And just like the movies. We play out our last scene"_

"But I do worry about you", Mark whispered numbly. 'I can't help it…and I don't want us to have a last scene." As he whispered these last words, he was finally able to take in all that happened in his friends lives over the last few weeks. Collins' had been with Angel during her last dying days, now left to grieve her death. Roger had been performing, loving to have music back in his life, but there were unresolved issues, issues that Mark wasn't even aware of. Maureen and Joanne were now back together, after separating countless times, Mark couldn't even keep track anymore. Mimi had gotten back together with Benny, their relationship more than the providing and taking of drugs. He was happier with Roger than he'd ever been in his entire life, but he couldn't help but feel a strong pain in his heart, which reflected what his friends, no, his family had gone through. What hurt one person hurt them all.

_"In our short years we come long way. To treat it bad and throw away"._

Mark smiled. His relationship with Roger had come so far. First friends, then roommates, and now lovers. In between them being roommate's and lovers, there were the effects of Roger stopping his drug addiction, but Mark preferred to not think about those memories, since they were in the past, and Roger was clean and happy now. He and Roger had worked through so much, smiling with the good, and fighting with the bad, never once leaving each other's side. If their relationship ever had to end, he truly hoped their friendship wouldn't.

_"In our short film, a love disgrace. Dream a scene to brighten face"._

Whenever Mark or Roger had a problem, the other was always there to talk to, and make things better. When a lover's quarrel occurred, brighter times were the result of the two men making up. Though everyone thought of each other as family, Mark and Roger were the closest, and as Mark smiled up at Roger's beaming face, focused in concentration, he realized he wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
